The present application relates generally to computers and computer applications, and more particularly to cargo logistics and load balancing based on data and machine learning.
Pricing of air cargo depends on a mix of long term contracts and spot market pricing. At present the spot pricing is performed manually or based on standard rate sheet. Each pricing request may include pricing for several routes with large number of variability. The combination of routing network and large number of variables for each spot pricing request renders the problem very complex. At present there is a lack of off-the-shelf system tools for spot pricing at the necessary scale.